stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Sodales/De 25 grootste Libertanen
De 25 Grootste Libertanen is het geschiedenisboek van Solades. we bespreken per hoofdstuk het leven van onze "vaders des vaderlands" en de tijd waarin zij leefden. Deze reeks is geschreven door Bob I. Bronnen zijn ondermeer Men from Libertas en Een geschiedenis van. De eerste Libertanen Op 7 augustus 2007 werd er een ongelooflijk belangerijke ontdekking gedaan nabij Spitzetal: Een vindplaats met massas prehistorische werktuigen. Twee wandelaars ontdekten ze per toeval toen hun fototoestel de helling af viel en op een hoop vreemd uitziende stenen viel; Ze hadden de Acheuléen-vindplaats gevonden. Ze werd zo genoemd omdat ze uit de stenen, die in feite handbijlen waren, gemaakt weden in het Acheuléen tijdperk. left|200px Het stenen raadsel Het merkwaardige aan de stenen was dat ze er met duizenden tegelijk te vinden waren. Een gigantische oppervlakte waar gedurende zo'n miljoen jaar Ongeveer van 1,2 miljoen tot 200 duizend jaar geleden. niets anders werd gedaan dan het maken van stenen handbijlen. Dat was echter neit alles. Na een analyse van het gesteente waaruit de werktuigen waren vervaardigt bleek dat het van een berg op tien kilometer van de Acheuléen vindplaats. Dit betekent dat het Acheuléenvolk een miljoen jaar lang tien kilometer op en aan liep, tonnen werktuigen maakten en ze dan gewoon op een hoop gooide. We weten totaal niet waarom ze het deden og waarom ze na al die tijd (1 miljoen jaar) gewoon stopten en weggingen. De echte schok moest echter nog gaan komen... Een nieuwe soort right|250px right|200px right|200px De vondst van de Acheuléenwerktuigen betekende echter nog iets anders, iets veel fundamentelers: Libertas was in die tijd al bewoond! Veel vroeger al dan men algemeen aannam waren er al mensen om onze archipel te bewandelen. Ze moeten met de laatste ijstijd - iets meer dan 1,2 miljoen jaar geleden - overgestoken zijn vanuit amerika. Hoewel de het zeeniveau toen wel lager zou gestaan hebben, zouden ze toch een soort vlot of dergelijke nodig gehad hebben. We weten dat ze uit Amerika kwamen aangezien er resten van bataten gevonden zijn op Libertas. Deze planten groeien enkel in Noord-Amerika. Omdat ze ook in libertas waren teruggevonden maar Libertas nooit een landbrug had met Amerika was het altijd al een raadsel geweest hoe ze hier kwamen. Het is goed mogelijk dat de eerste 'Libertanen' ze meebrachten. Om zijn theorie te staven zocht Prof Van der Sype De theorieën van professor Van der Sype i.v.m. de antropologie zijn terug te vinden in zijn boek Men from Libertas. naar de resten van deze mensen. Helaas is de grond op de eilandengroep niet geschikt voor de bewaring van fosielen. Tochvond hij één, verassend goed bewaard, exemplaar Later werd er nog een schedel gevonden op één van de kleinere eilanden. van wat op een Homo Sapiens leek. Hoewel er opvallende gelijkenissen waren met tussen de vondst en deze soort, waren er ook opmerkelijke verschillen. Zo was het gevonden exemplaar kleiner en gedrongener, maar had ook een groter hoofd en inkeping achterin de schedel die suprainiac fossa wordt genoemd. Waarschijnlijk was dit een aangepaste vorm van de gewone Homo Sapiens. Toen die mensen aankwamen op het eiland hadden ze minder plek dan ze gewoon waren. Ook was de voedselvooraas beperkt. Daardoor werden ze gedwongen om zich aan te passen. Ze werden kleiner, zodat ze minder ruimte innamen en minder voedsel nodig hadden, en slimmer, om creatief om te springen met wat ze hadden. Deze nieuwe soort werd de Homo Sapiens Libertanenzis gedoopt en vormde de basis voor de verschillen tussen de Libertanen en de rest van de wereld. Een gelijkaardig proces vond volgens de professor waarschijnlijk ook plaats op plekkken zoals Australië en Nieuw Zeeland, hoewel minder sterk omdat deze omgevingen groter waren dan het kleine Libertas.uit Men from Libertas Dankzij het boek van Prof van der Sype werd de Libertaanse mens wereld beroemd. Later, toen men gebruik maakte van boten, hebben andere Homo Sapiens de Libertaanse Archipel gevonden. Daar bleven ze aan de oevers wonen en ze kregen kinderen samen met de Homo Sapiens Libertanenzis. door die vermenging is de unieke Libertaanse mensen soort verloren gegaan. de laatste echt Libertaanse skeletten dateren uit 8000 voor Christus. In het vak geschiedenis werkt men met bronnen. je hebt ongeschreven en geschreven bronnen. dit spreekt grotendeels voor zich. foto's behoren ook tot ongeschreven bronnen. tot de geschreven bronnen rekenen we wetboeken, brieven, en kleitabletten. We kunnen de geschiedkundigen dus ook opdelen in twee groepen, archeologen en historici. archeologen doen opgravingen naar ongeschreven bronnen, Historici bemoeien zich dus met de geschreven. Prof. van der Sype is dus een archeoloog, en Dimitri Neyt en Bob van Velthoven zijn dus historici. Uit onderzoek is aangetoond dat de Homo Sapiens Libertanenzis linkshandig was. in tegenstelling tot de Homo Sapiens, die meestal rechtshandig zijn. De eerste Libertanen waren linkshandig omdat we grote concentraties spieren op de linkerarm zijn gevonden. Momenteel loopt er in Libertas nog een groot aantal linkshandigen rond. Zo zijn Ruben hr. Geleyns, de Stichter der Wikisteden Robin Libertatis en Bob van Velthoven linkshandig, andere linkshandigen mogen hun naam bij de rest zetten. AdalWolf, de Libertatii en de Romeinen De oudste bronnen die het bestaan van het Romeinse Libertas bewijzen zijn de geschriften van Octavius Geleynsius Historicus uit 89 n.C., deze schrijft uitgebreid over zijn leven in Vici, de Romeinse nederzetting waarop Wikistad gebouwd is. De naam Wikistadt en later Wikistad is van deze Latijnse benaming voor wijken afgeleid. De Romeinen hebben de eilanden waarschijnlijk in de tweede eeuw voor Christus bevolkt. Vooral rijke Romeinen, mensen van de meest westelijk gelegen kolonies en legionairs zijn hier komen wonen, en hebben er voor gezorgd dat een groot deel van onze huidige bevolking van hen afstamt. Door de Romeinse kolonisatie is de oorspronkelijke bevolking en hun aandeel in de ontwikkeling van Libertas grotendeels verloren gegaan.uit een geschiedenis van. Ook de Romeinse geschiedenisschrijver Tacitus deed in zijn verhalen verslag over een groep eilanden waar men aan de vrijheid gehecht is. In 29 voor Christus begonnen de Romeinen de binnenlanden van Libertas uit te kammen, want ze hadden zich voorheen alleen op de kust gevestigd. daar vonden ze de antieke stad Piatra, wat letterlijk steen betekend. de Romeinen koloniseerden de stad en voerden de inwoners af als slaven. Adalwolf, een jager met haviksogen, pikte dat niet. hij bevrijdde enkele leden van de Libertatii-stam en begon een guerilla. het gerucht ging rond dat hij 's nachts Piatra in brand stak en dat 2/3 van het romeinse garnizoen uit. die dag daarna hield hij een toespraak: In een land waar men zo aan de vrijheid gehecht is, kunnen wij niet leven als slaven, neemt daarom den wapens op tegen den Latijnse bezetter en laat ons in vrijheid leven! Die nacht daarop kwam de inheemse bevolking in opstand en bevrijdde Vici, maar bij Civitas Libertas werden ze tegengehouden. Adalwolf werd gedood in de strijd samen met een groot deel van de Libertatii. 'Deze verhalen zijn door de overlevering bewaard gebleven en later opgeschreven.